Ways to Annoy Beyblade Characters
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: It's just something for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I was thinking about ideas for Beyblade and I came up with this.)

Chapter 1-The Beginning of Annoying

#1-Put a "Dweeb" sign on Kyoya's back*Make sure you can run faster than a lion*

Kyoya: What the... Hey, get back here!

Me: Aaah!*Runs away*

Kyoya: Gotcha* Catches up to me*

Me: Ow! *Gets a brutal beating* Oh the pain.

#2-Give Benkei a bull.

Benkei: I'll call you,Dark Bull!

Bull:*Snorts*

Masamune: Don't bulls hate the color red?

Gingka: Uh oh.

Me: I'm so awesome XD

#3-Put hot peppers in Gingka's burger.

Gingka: Hot, hot, hot!

Masamune: This is great!

#4-Pants Jack

Jack: What a beautiful pants that was!

Me:*Backs away slowly*

#5-Write Benkei a fake love letter and say it's from Kyoya

Kyoya: Get away from me you creep.

Benkei: I love you too, Kyoya buddy!

(A/N The inspiration hit me, and I decided to do it. It's supposed to be funny. Let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I was thinking about ideas for Beyblade and I came up with this. Here's Part 2.)

Chapter 2-My Torture Continues

#6-Take all of Kyoya's clothes.

Nile:0.o

Benkei: *licks his lips*

Kyoya: I feel no shame.

#7-Dump a bucket of stinky fishwater on Madoka.

Madoka: How do I look?

Gingka: 0.o *Passes out*

Masamune: *Hurls*

Madoka: The shame! TT TT

#8-Give Gingka prune juice bfore an important match.

Kyoya: Where the heck is Gingka?

Gingka: *Flushes toilet* Aaah! The sweet relief!

#9-Shave off Damian's head while he's sleeping.

Damian: Gingka, I have come for my revenge.

Masamune: Pfft.

Gingka: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Damian: *Looks in mirror* Aaah, the shame! *Runs into tree*

Me: That's what he gets for being such a jerk. XD

#10-Kick Kyoya in the shins!

Kyoya: Hey get back here you!

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 2. I hope to add one more Chapter. Tell me if Chapter 2 was better than 1, and I need some ideas for the next Chapter. Thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I looked at some of the reviews and I took all the ideas to consideration, with slight modification. If your ideais not in this Chapter, it will most likely be in my next comedy story "Pranking Ryuga", but that doesn't mean that you readers can stop offering ideas. The more, the better!)

#11-Switch Ryuto's shampoo with pink hair dye.

Masamune: Pfft. Hey,pfft, Ryuto? What happened to your hair? *Falls onto the ground laughing*

Ryuto: Huh?

Madoka: *Hands Ryuto mirror*

Ryuto: Wha!? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

#12-Put a fake secret love shrine to Nile in Kyoya's warehouse.

Kyoya: What the!?

Nile: 0.o You sick freak!

#13-Give Yu a bag of sugar.

Yu: Candy! Candy! I just love candy! What about you Masamune?

Masamune: *Plugs his ears with fingers*

Yu: What about you, Gingka? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Tsubasa: I can't take it anymore! *Slams head into wall*

Yu: Tsubasa? Is he awake yet? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he? Is he?

Gingka: Make it stop! TT TT

#14-Kick Chao Xin in his crotch.

Chao Xin: The pain!

Fangirls: We don't like what you did to Chao Xin!

Me: So what. It was awesome! XD

Fangirls: You're not getting away with this! *Surrounds Me* : (

Me: M-mommy?

#15-Dare Masamune and Gingka to see who can do a split faster.

Gingka: The pain!

Me: Come on! Get up! It's not that bad.

Masamune: I don't think I can get up.

Gingka: Call an ambulance!

(A/N Like I said before, I need repeated ideas, because I do a Chapter everyday! Thanks for your support!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Please give some more each day. It's getting kinda hard thinking up what I did. I hope to stop at #50, which would be 10 Chapters.)

#16-Throw a rock at Tobio's glass eye.

Tobio: Aaah! What the!?

Me: Good luck at the final match!

Tobio: Final match! I need to get a new eye! : (

Me: Winning by default. That's the best way to win! XD

#17-Throw Reiji in a pit of snakes.

Reiji: Mfffbfffbfffb!

Masamune: Pffftftftftffffffft!

Gingka: Hey, Reiji, what happened to you!

Reiji: Mfffbfbfffffbffffb!

Masamune: *Falls on the ground laughing*

Reiji: Mfffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbb! *Falls down*

Gingka: Okay Reiji. Now get up. We'll stop teasing you! *Snickers*

Reiji: ...

Gingka: Uh. Reiji?

Me: He would've probably done it to someone else! XD

#18-Take Gingka's alarm clock before the big tournament.

Gingka: I'm finally here!

Masamune: Hey Gingka. It's too bad you didn't make it. The tournament was a walk in the park. I beat everyone in 5 minutes!

Gingka: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo! TT TT

#19-Hit Kyoya with a bunch of spitballs at a restaurant and duck when he turns around.

Me: *Hits Kyoya with spitball* *Ducks*

Kyoya: What the!? Who did that? *Turns around*

Me: *Hits Kyoya with another spitball* *Ducks* He'll never know! XD

Kyoya: So you're the funny guy!

Me: 0.0

Kyoya: *Cracks knuckles*

Me: No, not in the face!

#20-Hack Kyoya's online account and put "More than friends" with Benkei.

Benkei: I do! I do! *Tackles Kyoya* I will be your boyfriend. B-bull!

Kyoya: Get off of me, you oversized walrus!

(A/N I hope that you really enjoyed this Chapter. I would like a rate from 1-10 on how funny this Chapter was!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I hope that this Chapter is the funniest yet!)

Chapter 5

#21-Throw Gravity Destroyer in a lake.

Julian: Destroyer! Go fetch it Wales, Klaus!

Wales: 0.o

Klaus: What do you mean us!?

Julian: I'm the leader of Team Excalibur, so you do what I said. That's why I'm awesome and you're not!

Klaus: 0.o

Julian: Aaah! *Thrown in the water*

#22-Put a whoopee cushion under Madoka's seat.

Madoka: Hey guys... Pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt!

Gingka/Masamune: *Flee the area*

Madoka: Why me? TT TT

#23-Give Jack a wedgie.

Jack: Owwwwww!

Me: Take that Jack! XD

Jack: What a beautiful pants that was!

Me: 0.0 *Backs away slowly*

#24-Put Gingka's scarf in a red laundry basket.

Masamune: Nice..Pffftfffffffffft...Scarf! *Cracks up*

Ryo: Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you like the color pink! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha!

Gingka: I feel like an outcast! TT TT

#25-Put a fake love shrine to Benkei in Kyoya's warehouse.

Kyoya: 0.0

Benkei: Kyoya! B-bull! *Chases after Kyoya*

Kyoya: *Tackled to the ground*

Benkei: I may look slow, but I'm ready to motor when it comes to you!

Me: 0.o That's something you don't see everyday!

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 5! Remember, keep posting your ideas. It may be in my next Chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I hope that this Chapter is the funniest yet!)

Chapter 6

#26-Make unnecessary noises when Kyoya tries to talk.

Kyoya: Hey...

Me: *Turns on fan*

Fan: Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffffffffffffv

Gingka: So what were you saying?

Kyoya: I was gonna say...

Me: *Fake sneezes* Achoo! Achoo!

Kyoya: I was gonna...

Me: Whooooooooooooooooooo!

Kyoya: That's it.

Me: Aaah! Ouch! *Brutally beaten up* Why me? TT TT

#27-Ask Chao Xin who's the prettiest in his bunch of fangirls.

Fangirl: Well, who is it?

Chao Xin: Uh.

Other Fangirl: You have to pick!

Chao Xin: But I love all of you!

Fangirls: But, you have to pick one of us! : ( *Surround Chao Xin*

Chao Xin: M-mommy!?

#28-Switch Fang Leone with an identical pink Bey.

Kyoya: I challenge you Gingka! I'll beat you with Fang Leone! *Pulls out Leone*

Masamune: Pffffffffftfffffffffffffft

Yuki: What happened to your Bey?

Yu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahhahaha!

Kyoya: *Looks at Leone* What the!? Who did this!? : (

#29-Push King down a flight of stairs.

King: Aaah! Oooh! Aaaah!

Me: 0.0 Maybe that was the wrong choice.

King: Let it be known, that I'm the king of falling as well! XD

Me: 0.0 That turned out better than I planned.

#30-Handcuff Kyoya to Benkei.

Benkei: It's a dream come true! TT TT

Kyoya: *Hits himself in the head with a rock* Curse me and my hard skull!

Me: 0.o How hard is his head?

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, but I still need some ideas. That's the only way this story will be awesome! XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I hope that you guys enjoy Chapter 7!)

Chapter 7

#30-Call Kyoya "Yo-yo" until he snaps.

Kyoya: Stop calling me that!

Me: Come on Yo-yo!

Kyoya: If you say it 1 more time...

Me: Yo-yo!

Kyoya: That's it! *Beats Me up*

Me: The pain! TT TT

#31-Tell Yu his nicknames suck.

Yu: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Me: Shush you!

Yu: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

People: *Glares at me*

Me: If I buy you candy, will you stop crying?

Yu: It's been nice doing business with you!

#32-Put a naked statue of Nile in Kyoya's warehouse.

Kyoya: 0.0

Nile: 0.o You sick freak!

#33-Make Hikaru go out with you.

Hikaru: I won't!

Me: Please!

Hikaru: Nooooooooooooo!

Me: Do it or I'll lock you in a room with Ryuga.

Hikaru: 0.0

Me: Try me!

Hikaru: Okay. TT TT

#34-Ask Ryuga since he's the Dragon Emperor, who's the Dragon Empress.

King: Me of course!

Me: 0.0

Ryuga: There is no Dragon Empress!

King: I'm the king of being the Dragon Emperor and I'm the king of being a Dragon Empress! That's what makes me king! XD

#35-Throw Kyoya in a ditch with Benkei, and don't let them out until they kiss.

Kyoya: If you get near me, I'll kill you!

Benkei: You're intimidation doesn't work on me!

Me: 0.0 That's one desperate guy!

(A/N Keep the ideas coming please!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I hope that you guys enjoy Chapter 8!)

Chapter 8-

No Chapter today. Had no ideas!

Fan: Why? TT TT

Me: If you accept my challenge, I'll continue the story. You must make your own five-idea skit for Chapter 9 on the reviews. When I look at the reviews, I'll deem which ideas are worthy!

Fan: I thought it was the end of my life!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/NI'll do one idea per Chapter now, and if I get like 20 ideas,I'll join them. Just bear with me!)

Chapter 9

#36-Tell Yu that Tithi's cuter!

Yu: Hey!

Tithi: Thank you!

Tsubasa: Hey, what's a boy doing calling another boy cute?

Me: Uh!? -_-'

Tsubasa: You petifile!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/NI'll do one idea per Chapter now, and if I get like 20 ideas,I'll join them. Just bear with me!)

Chapter 9

#37-Ask Dynamis to join you at charades.

Dynamis: Is it a constellation?

Chris: *Shakes head no*

Dynamis: A typewriter!?

Chris: 0.o

Me: Time's up! We win!

Chris: It was a cell phone!

Dynamis: Cell what?

Chris: Look it up online!

Dynamis: Are we talking about a food line?

Everyone: *Facepalm*

#38-Trap King and Masamune in a ditch.

King: Stay back! I'm the king of claustrophobia!

Masamune: Wait, are you the king of not being claustrophobic or not claustrophobic?

King: I'm the king of both!

Me: 0.0 That guy needs a doctor!

(A/N Sorry for the short Chapter. It was the best I could do!)


End file.
